Trouble For Me
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request songfic. Caroline and Bonnie convince Elena to go out dancing with them, unknowingly to a club that Damon frequents. drabbles including; leather


_a/n: I love doing request stories. Each and every one of you that have asked me for a story are an inspiration for me, and this one I am super excited for. Enjoy this fun one shot set to 'Trouble for Me'- Britney Spears. I suggest listening to it during the club scene, perhaps on repeate for some parts since I wrote the words and the feeling with it. The lyrics are almost spot on and I did my best to stay true to the song, the characters and the request. Hope you all enjoy and Happy Reading!_

_p.s. there are a few drabbles here and there throughout. I think I'm slowly getting them all under control…_

_p.p.s. obviously it will take longer to read than it will take to finish the song since I write with detail, but I tried to keep it minimal for this one shot._

_Dedicated to Angelfan984_

Caroline tossed the sequined black dress at Elena and set the strappy heels on the floor next to the bed, rolling her eyes as Elena pulled the covers over her head. The blonde vampire signaled to Bonnie and both friends pounced, uncovering Elena and tickling her into submission. "Come on. Get up, get dressed and make yourself look sexy."

When Elena went to deny, Bonnie leaned forward, claws extended and grabbing. "You have two seconds to get off this bed before we keep attacking you."

Elena made a mad dash for the bathroom, grabbing the dress on the way before her friends tickled her onto the floor. Less than twenty minutes later she came back out, and joined her friends. "I don't know about this." The dress was about two sizes two small and fit her like a second skin. The hemline rode up dangerously when she walked, even more so as she bent to grab for the shoes.

"You look perfect." Caroline smiled and helped balance Elena as she fought her foot through the straps. "I know this isn't really your thing, but we need a break from all the vampire hunting and boy crap. Let's go, dance with some random guys, drink a little and subject ourselves to hysterical dance remixs and bad pop tunes."

"You make it sound so tempting." Bonnie drawled, getting off the bed and handing Elena her leather jacket. "Don't wory 'Lena. It will be fun."

As Elena let her friends pulled her from the comforts of her room and down to the car, she seriously doubted it.

*start song*

_Black jack, whiskey straight_

_Every day changes your life_

_You got the look that you know_

_You're real bad, yeah, baby, you're right_

Damon relaxed into the pulse of the new song as he took his normal stool at the bar. With a quick gesture to the red headed bar tender he turned to check out the crop. The night had just started but the floor was nearly packed and he spotted a few choice girls that he wouldn't mind getting a little more friendly with. Perhaps a good straight whiskey would help him forget about Elena for a few minutes. It would just be another day tomorrow, another sun rise and sun set that would put him right back in bed, alone and without her. He turned back to the bar and thanked the redhead for his usual with a generous tip and a kiss on the cheek.

"I was hoping you would come tonight." She leaned across the counter to whisper in his ear. "The crowd could use a little of your style."

"How about you come out from there and I show you some moves." He winked, sipping at the drink and running his finger down the length of her hand.

"You're so bad Damon. Aren't you ever going to give up?"

"Not until I get what I want." He got another kiss before she was pulled away by a woman in a set of neon green shorts and a barely there black crochet top. _What was ladies fashion coming to?_

"Dance with me?" A long legged blonde had sauntered up and put her hand on his thigh.

_Everybody loves you_

_Baby, you're the king of the night_

_And I'm the only one making sure to stay_

_Out of your sight_

Once Caroline had put her friends through the coat check, she led them down the stairs to the dance floor. A fast paced beat started playing, the tempo a little crazy but very sexy. There was a small circle crowd watching whoever was dancing in the center, cheering them on and moving to the beat themselves. She led Elena over to the bar as Bonnie took off to say hello to someone she recognized. With drinks in hand, they took in the scene, Elena slowly getting into the music. She hadn't wanted to come here, but she had to admit after all the death and violence she'd been through lately it was nice to be with people that were alive, were real.

Even if most of them were overly drunk, probably high and practically having sex on the dance floor.

_You know I can make your night_

_You wanna get it?_

_You got something that I like_

_But I might regret it_

A well built guy in a cut off tshirt and black jeans approached them and Elena immediately put up her shield. She wanted nothing to do with guys tonight. She had enough boy troubles to deal with without having to worry about some college sleeze groping her and thinking he could get lucky in a bathroom stall. He was interested in Caroline anyway and Elena nodded when her friend asked with a look if it was alright if she go dance. Elena nodded, smiling when a giddy Caroline mouthed 'thank you' and let herself disappear into the group of sweaty dancers.

Then the small crowd dispersed a little as the object of their amusement switched girls. Elena's eyes darted towards them, the immediate feeling of a truck slamming into her chest throwing her off balance when she spotted Damon. She'd come here to get away from all the drama and within a minute and a half of being through the door, the very object of her frustration was right in front of her once again, and unfortunately looking hot as hell. Damn him and that oozing charm, that sexy smirk, the hapless way his hair fell in his eyes.

God, he was beautiful, and infuriating, tempting and ridiculous. She held onto the corner of the bar for support, the song guiding the dancer's bodies', including the girl Damon was with.

_Me and you were a disaster_

_And you're only a danger to me_

_But the party ain't the same without you_

_That's why you're so good for everybody else_

_But you're trouble for me_

Elena stood, watching him dance with the scantily clad girl. She sipped at her drink slowly, the buzz already fuzzing her mind a little. The dim light in the room wasn't quite dim enough to hide the fact that Damon had his hands on the girl's ass, or the fact that her lips were on his neck. Especially when the flashing neon lights strobed over the crowd and painted them in colors. That wasn't dancing, that was sex on hardwood but it made her more jealous than sick. She'd never danced with anyone like that, and she wasn't about to start, but if she did ever decide to make a fool of herself in that way, it would have to be with Damon. He certainly had moves, no one could deny that. As the tempo changed and speeded up, Elena set her drink on the bar. The blonde, leggy thing unwrapped herself from Damon, but only to turn her back and grind herself against him.

Elena couldn't help it, she stepped closer to watch, but still far enough away that it wasn't too obvious what she was doing. The leather of Damon's pants stretched nicely over his ass as he 'danced' with the girl; meeting her beat for beat. The jealousy Elena had felt before intensified when his hands slid down the girls waist and ended resting on her hips, pulling her tighter against him. She tilted her head back, her blonde hair spilling onto his shoulder as she laughed. That was enough of that, Elena decided and pushed herself through the crowd.

_Aw aw aw aw Yeah, you're trouble for me_

_Aw aw aw aw Trouble for me_

She had meant to go to him, grab him and yell at him for making a completely fool of himself, lecture him on morals, but just as she reached out, two strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a tight body. She looked back over her shoulder at the preppy, half drunk idiot with beer stains down the front of his polo and struggled to get out of his grasp. "Don't play hard to get baby. Dance with me."

She struggled harder, wondering if bringing a stake or pepper spray with her would have been a good idea. "No thank you. Would you mind letting me go?"

"I'm Paul. What's your name?"

"Annoyed. Let me go."

Preppy Paul turned her in his arm and held her tightly against his chest. "Just the rest of the song at least." He must have thought he was pretty smooth as he slid his hands down to cup her ass.

"Let me go." She repeated harshly, putting more force into the escape but it was no use.

A large hand clapped over Paul's grip and tightened painfully. Elena recognized the hand and looked up into Damon's face. "I believe the lady asked you to let her go."

"Sorry Damon, didn't know she was one of yours." Paul instantly stepped back and disappeared into the crowd.

Elena sighed and turned to Damon, having to shout at him over the music to be heard. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here?" he was angry, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Caroline brought me and Bonnie." She looked at his eyes, wishing they would settle on hers. When they finally did his gaze went straight to her soul and she had to repress the shudder.

"This is not a place for you."

"It's good enough for you." She interjected, surprised when his hands slipped around her waist. He didn't pull her tightly against him like Paul had, he didn't move like he'd been moving with the other girl. It was almost too innocent after what she'd seen and that annoyed her.

_Sweet talk, here we go_

_Tell me something incredible_

_You drive me crazy every time_

_That I smell your cigarettes and cologne_

"You could have gone to the Grill." He said, shouting still but only so she could hear him.

"Then we couldn't have danced. The whole point was getting away, leaving the norm for one night and exploring. It wasn't even my idea."

"That I believe." Damon looked down at the dress and memorized the sight of her in it. It would probably be something he would never see again. "You look good."

Elena shifted uncomfortably in his arms, feeling the skirt ride up a little. "I feel ridiculous."

He leaned down and put his lips close to her ear, the tone in his voice making her shiver. "You look good enough to eat. No wonder Paul was all over you."

She couldn't believe it, he was actually turning her on. As they danced a little faster, a little closer she caught the scent of his cologne over the sweat and perfume of the other bodies. The song and the atmosphere was almost too much for her.

_You know I can make your night_

_You wanna get it?_

_You got something that I like_

_But I might regret it_

Damon's hands were a lot gentler than she'd expected. The skin was a little rough in places where he touched her, but his soothing movements seemed to outbalance any pain as his hands ran down her arms and back to her waist. The only problem, was that deep down something inside of her was hoping that he would try something, that he would grab her and move against her like he had with the other girls. The sips of alcohol she'd had at the bar seemed to give her a little courage, and she turned herself in his arms, waiting for him to tug her closer. His warm breath fanned the back of her neck and she found herself leaning into his touch a little more deliberately. Everything about Damon seemed intensified and she couldn't help but wishing he'd throw the rule book out the window this one time.

The moments ticked by like minutes, but he did find the guts to grind with her after a hesitation. It felt wonderful to dance like that with someone she knew, someone she was this attracted to. Everyone around them faded away as the music got a little louder and she pressed herself against him a little harder. His hand flattened against her stomach, holding and molding her to him. She could feel the cool leather of his pants against the back of her bare legs and tilted her head back, wondering if he would kiss her like he had the blonde.

Wanting Damon like this was dangerous, allowing herself to let go and want him was worse- and she knew if she kept it up tonight could turn into a complete disaster.

_Me and you were a disaster_

_And you're only a danger to me_

_But the party ain't the same without you_

_That's why you're so good for everybody else_

_But you're trouble for me_

Damon's lips found her neck, sucking and nibbling as they moved together. She couldn't help it, she was aroused and desperate and suddenly she didn't care if anybody was watching her if anyone could see. She tilted her head back and found his mouth with hers.

_Aw aw aw aw Yeah, you're trouble for me_

_Aw aw aw aw Trouble for me_

Their lips connected in a heated kiss, his hand moving up to her neck to support her turned face as his tongue made its way through her teeth. It was intense, and almost too good to be real. If it hadn't felt so fucking fantastic he would have thought it had been a dream. She tasted like rum and it mixed pleasantly with the whiskey he'd been nursing at the bar. A delicious cocktail of heated mouths and tangled tongues. In the moment Elena felt helpless, if Damon had wanted her right then and there, she wasn't sure she would have been able to stop him.

She sure as hell didn't stop him when his fingers hooked in the hem of her skirt and rolled it up a little more. She felt the cool leather on her ass, and it shocked her a little back into reality.

_Kiss, kiss, tip your glass_

_I'll do whatever you ask for_

_But if you want my love_

_You can only find it on the dancefloor_

She turned to face him, tugging her dress back to its original state and placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. "Take me home."

He didn't need any more words than that and took her hand instantly, pulling her through the crowd and out to the car. Ironically the same song was playing in the car, and as soon as he had it in gear she crawled over the seat and began kissing him again. He growled and wrapped his fingers in her hair, her lips dragging down his neck. "If you want us to get home you have to stop."

"I can't stop." She started working the buttons of his shirt open, kissing the skin of his chest as it was revealed to her.

_You know I can make your night_

_You wanna get it?_

_You got something that I like_

_But I might regret it_

He let his head drop back against the seat, his eyes closing for a minute as he relaxed into the sensation of having her lips on his body. It was almost too much to handle and he had to force himself to keep driving. Her torture continued and when he pulled into the driveway, she was back in his lap, her legs on either side of him. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, laughing as she attacked his lips once more.

"I don't know." She looked at him, instant fear clouding her eyes.

"I'm not complaining Elena, trust me. I just want to make sure this isn't because your drunk."

She shook her head, her hands back on his chest, feeling the silky skin. "I barely finished my first drink."

"It must just be because you can't resist me any longer, he teased, slipping his hands beneath her skirt and hiking it up even further. When it was over her hips she ground down into him, her best attempt at a smirk on her lips when he groaned and fisted his hands in the sequined fabric.

"Inside?" she offered and he nodded slowly.

"Run fast." He warned and threw open the car door.

She scrambled off him and took off for the house, but he still beat her.

_Me and you were a disaster_

_And you're only a danger to me_

_But the party ain't the same without you_

_That's why you're so good for everybody else_

_But you're trouble for me_

His hand closed around the knob and twisted, then he quickly backed her against it once they were inside. Damon couldn't get enough of it, would never be sated of the incredibly tempting taste that was Elena's mouth. No kiss they'd shared before tonight had been anywhere near as incredible. She tasted a bit like whiskey, a lot like sugar and the tiniest hint of chocolate. He'd never expected tonight to end like this, but as he locked the door and pressed her tighter against it, he thanked the Gods that it had. She moaned and tugged at the collar of his shirt, desperate to have more of him, feel more of him and taste more of him. She knew he was probably right- she simply couldn't help herself anymore. It was foolish what she was doing; dangerous even, but that didn't stop her from fumbling with the buttons of his pants.

Damon wondered if they would end up making love right here in the hallway, for if she didn't slow down and stop making that noise, he wasn't sure he'd be able wait.

"Upstairs." She managed to gasp between kisses, and used the new found force desperate adrenaline gave her to back a momentarily shocked Damon backwards from the door.

The song from the club, from the car pounded in her head over and over. The lyrics on repeat in her mind as they kissed their way up the stairs, stumbling and scrambling in a desperate frenzy to not waste another minute apart, but knowing they needed to get to his room. "Finally." Damon mumbled against her lips as he opened his bedroom door, almost falling backwards as she followed him through. She backed him right against the bed and pushed him down, a wicked smile on her lips- lips he was already craving to taste again.

_Aw aw aw aw, yeah, you're trouble for me_

_Yeah, you're trouble for me, aw aw aw aw…_

_Trouble for me_

He watched as the girl before him began to undress. Her eyes were locked on his face, carefully gauging each and every reaction that flickered over his eyes. All this time, all the frustration she'd felt denying herself had finally come to an end. She was tired of running, from him; from her feelings and from this unyielding need to show him that she wasn't simply bluffing. She did love him, she did want him and if it came down to her having to seduce him into bed to prove it, she would.

His eyes traveled over her skin, taking in every inch that she uncovered as she unwrapped herself for him. This was worse than when he'd been a little boy at Christmas. He'd always been more of a rip and tear kinda guy whereas Stefan had patiently and slowly opened his presents. As the red silk dress fell to Elena's feet, Damon felt his breath catch, and wondered how that was possible when he didn't even need to breath. She was the most seductive, incredible thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and if she didn't hurry up he was going to finish unwrapping her himself.

He wasn't sure when it had happened; the exact moment when everything had been turned upside down for him and his quest to find Katherine had turned into his own internal war for Elena's heart. He wasn't sure when the change of his loyalties had begun to mess with his reasons for coming back to this town, but as she stood before him, completely bare and wanting him, he honestly couldn't care. Tomorrow, when the sun had risen on a new day and the girl he loved was his, he would think about. He would think about how everything had changed for him, but now all that mattered was making her happy.

Her bare skin pressed against his clothed body and he desperately wished that he'd kept undressing as she did, not stood there mesmerized and watching. His hands swept over her, every inch of her he could touch at one moment, and as their lips met and their tongues battled he could remember everything, every moment they'd spent together. All the fights, and the tension and the war she'd gone through herself trying to decide what was better for her. Maybe there wasn't one moment it all changed for them either, maybe it wasn't that anything changed at all. As Damon laid her on the bed and slipped his shirt off, he began to realize that the only thing that changed was him opening his eyes to what he was destined for.

He kissed every part of her he could reach, and then suddenly she was on top of him and he wasn't sure how she had gotten the upper hand. Her body, the very taste and smell of her had distracted him and he'd led his guard down. This girl was going to be the end of him, he knew that now. All thoughts stopped as her lips began to trail down his ribs, over his stomach. She slipped her fingers through the belt loops of his leather pants and slowly pulled them down, finally leaving them both naked. He nearly sighed in relief when she was back on top of him and they made quick work of getting him inside of her.

By now she was desperate aching, and as he slipped into her, he knew just how wet. The distance from the club to the house had been all the foreplay they'd needed. The time from the moment he'd met her in the living room until right now, his first kiss on the back of her hand to this new meeting of tongue and teeth as their lips attempted to consume one another- that was enough foreplay for now. His fingers dug into her hips, massaged her ass closer, pushing himself deeper inside her. She clenched tightly around him, her hands turning from fists on his chest to flat palms then claws as she held on. The connection between them was almost too much as they moved together like they were still dancing to that song.

He felt her tremble above him, heard her moan, felt the sigh on his neck as she kissed him. Being with Elena was like breathing, it was easy and vital. Having her here, with him now would never be simply a memory of one crazy night where they lost control and acted rash. It would be the story of how they finally got together, the one he would tell over and over. She arched her back up and called his name as she came, and he kept moving with her. As she slowly began to calm he flipped them over and kept up the pace. She hissed in pained pleasure, moaned in desperation, called his name in passion. All he knew was that she wanted more, and now that he'd know what it was like to have her, to be with her- he would never be able to deny her the pleasure she wanted.

Elena felt him tense and tighten above her, within her and she held on, gasping with his fangs sunk into her neck. The sensation of being bonded to him in a completely new way sent her over once more and they came together, grasping and moaning and murmuring impossible things. She was the first one to collapse against the mattress, her body slicked with sweat. She could smell the alcohol, her perfume, his cologne and the damage they'd done. There was no regret like she'd expected, not worry- only wonder and the long, aching need to have him again once she stopped shaking. This had been one of the most incredible nights of her life and she would have to remind herself to thank Caroline for taking her out.

"We're pretty good at that." She turned her head to look at him, finding him already studying her. "I never knew it could be like that."

"It only gets better, I promise."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, to his chest and winced slightly at the tingle of pain from the wound in her neck. "Hurts." She mumbled, letting out a small sigh when he bent his head to lick at her wound. She heard the sound of biting again, but felt nothing. Two warm drops of Damon's blood hit the holes in her neck and she felt herself heal.

"Better?" he asked, kissing her forehead, a simple yet familiar gesture and one of the first signs of affection she'd allowed him to get away with.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of him, letting her hands run over his body. "Maybe tomorrow we can try something a little slower?"

He laughed and tucked one hand behind his head, the other arm trapped under her neck. "I'm sure I can find some slow ballads to guide us along."

She laughed and tilted her head up to press a few soft kisses along his jaw. "Good night Damon."

"Good night Elena." The song from the club, from the car played in his mind on repeat and he remembered moving with her on the dance floor. As sleep took her over and she snuggled closer to him, he let his eyes close and held her tight. They would definitely have to go back and dance some more.

_You know I can make your night_

_You wanna get it?_

_You got something that I like_

_But I might regret it _

_a/n: it's been a long time since I've written a songfic, and normally I craft the story completely around the lyrics, but since doing that for this song would have had me writing them going at it at the club-which I've already written-I opted for the song to continue in the car on the way home, then stay stuck in their heads. Don't you ever have that song that just won't shut up? Kinda like that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Onto something else now. Please review and let me know what you think. Got five more one shots I have to fulfill before I can cross 'requests' off my to do list. _


End file.
